Come With Me
by MidnightRain101
Summary: He didn’t know where she came from, she just appeared, like from heaven. Jack didn’t know if he was dreaming, or if this was the real thing. One way or another he’d make her his.


**Summary: He didn't know where she came from, she just appeared, like from heaven. Jack didn't know if he was dreaming, or if this was the real thing. One way or another he'd make her his.**

Jack wasn't paying attention to his selling. He just didn't feel up to it is all. He didn't care about faking the headlines, and he didn't care if he made one penny today.

It was as hot as the sun in Manhattan, and most of the newsies were drowning in their sweat, trying to survive the heat. Why did it have to be so damned hot?

"Heya Jack," Race said, appearing at his side.

Jack sent him a short glance and then wiped away the sweat dripping down his forehead. "Ain't at da race today?" he asked his poker-playing friend.

"Too hot," Race answered, leaning against the wall of a building. Jack sighed and nodded in agreement as he gave up on selling and threw his papers aside.

"We need some rain," Jack told Race as he leaned beside his friend. The blaze of the sun mocked them evilly as it suddenly became hotter.

"Yeah but da clouds don't feel like cryin today, Jack," Race said bitterly.

"I'm gonna go see my fiancé," Jack announced, spit-shaking with Race.

"Kay, give Sarah my greetings," Race said as Jack strode away.

Just a month ago the eighteen year old Manhattan leader finally asked his girl Sarah to marry him, and the wedding was eight months away. They had been planning since the day he asked her, and he'd never admit that he didn't have the brightest idea as to what was going on.

Jack was still a bit shocked that he asked Sarah to marry him, and he was even more shocked when she said yes. He was pretty sure he loved her, so why did he have cold feet?

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his gaze to the ground, not really paying attention to the outside world. Things were so jumbled up right now he didn't know what to do.

And then he was brought out of his thoughts as he rammed right into someone, and stumbled backwards. He caught the person's hand in time before they went crashing to the ground.

"Thank you," a soft voice said. Jack looked at the person closely, and stared at a girl. She had long, brown hair and green eyes. She smiled up at him weakly, and he felt his heart skip three or four beats.

"Sorry," Jack choked out.

The girl smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't paying attention," she said with a slight laugh.

Jack grinned, "Jack Kelly," he said, holding his hand out to her.

The girl took it and smiled warmly. "Samantha Calavair Devaul Rylie," she said.

"Youse might need ta write dat down for me," Jack laughed.

"Oh, well you can call me Sam," the girl said softly.

"Sammy," Jack said. Sam shrugged and glanced around.

"Uh, it was nice running into you, but I have to be going," she told him.

Jack nodded and smiled. "Nice ta meet ya," he said. He said goodbye and watched as she left, his eyes never leaving her retreating body.

Jack took in a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm his heart. "Damn," he muttered as he turned back around and headed for the Jacobs's apartment.

He walked slowly up the steps of the building and then finally reached the apartment door.

He could already hear Sarah fussing at him for being late. He sighed to himself and then entered.

"Where were you?" Sarah immediately demanded.

"Nice ta see you too," Jack said, shutting the door.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Sarah yelled, rising from the couch.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "Calm down, woman, I had ta sell," he said.

"Oh yeah? How do I know you weren't out with another girl? How do I know you weren't stuffing a dead body in a closet? How do I know-?"

"Would you be quiet?" Jack finally argued back. "It amazes me as to how much youse don't trust me!"

Sarah's jaw dropped at Jack's words. "How dare you speak to me like that, Jack Kelly!"

"What?" Jack yelled. "Look at you, youse are tryin ta start a war here!"

Sarah picked up a pillow and flung it across the room at Jack. Jack caught it and sent her a glare.

"Would ya stop throwin stuff, Sarah? I ain't in da mood," he said, setting the pillow down onto the couch.

Sarah huffed out angrily and then stormed off into another room, leaving Jack by himself.

Samantha Rylie rushed through the streets of Manhattan, trying not to be rude as she pushed people aside. She wasn't trying to be mean; she just didn't want to get hurt again for being late.

She finally made it to the three-story house, and didn't hesitate to rush inside. She was soon greeted by three maids.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy isn't too happy today, Miss," Cytrina said.

Sam nodded and then ran for the door to the living room, and silently pressed her ear against the wood. No sounds were made on the other side, so she slowly pulled the door open and slipped in.

"You're late," a man said, his back to her as he stood in front of the unlit fireplace.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want an excuse! I just want you to be here when I ask you to be!" Sam's fiancé, Ryan Darcy, boomed.

Sam jumped and coward frighteningly against the door. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Ryan chuckled and then turned around to face her, holding a wine glass between his long fingers. "You amaze me, Samantha dear," he said, slowly approaching her. Sam shivered beneath his gaze and looked to the ground.

"What is it that you wanted?" she asked him.

Ryan stared at her for a minute before he slapped her violently across the face. Silence filled the room once more as Sam blinked back tears and then turned her head back towards Ryan.

"I hope that you find my impatience no bother," he said, sipping the deep red wine. He turned around and Sam brought her hand to her cheek and felt the aching burn on her face.

"I do not find your impatience a pest, Mr. Darcy, but I do find your actions rude!" Sam hissed in a whispering tone.

Ryan twirled around angrily and threw the glass of wine against the wall and was immediately in Sam's face. "You do not speak to me that way!" he snapped.

Sam stiffened and rubbed her sweaty palms together. "I apologize," she said, lowering her head. Sam still wondered why her parents were making her marry such a rude and mad man like Ryan.

"I do not accept your apology, my dear," Ryan hissed in her ear.

Sam felt anger rising in her, but she had to hold it back so she wouldn't explode and then get hit again.

"What is it that you want?" she asked, changing the subject. Ryan smiled slyly and then walked back over to the unlit fireplace.

"Just to see how my low-classed future wife was doing," he said.

After a long, boring talk with Ryan, Sam left his house and stomped through Manhattan. That man could careless about her. All he ever cared about was money and prostitutes, and probably wished that he wasn't marrying her. Well, that was fine by Sam because she didn't want to marry him either!

Sam's stomping turned into a slow walk. She watched as an angry boy stormed out of one of the apartment buildings, and recognized him to be the guy she met earlier.

"Jack," she said, startling him. Jack stopped and stared at her shortly and then smiled.

"Hey Sammy," he said, approaching her.

"Are you alright?" Sam questioned his anger.

Jack sighed and shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Arguing with my fiancé," he said.

"You're engaged?" Sam asked as her and Jack began to walk.

Jack nodded, "Yep, and I don't even know what I got myself into."

Sam laughed and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, I'm having an arranged marriage," she muttered.

Jack sent her a surprised look. "Yer bein made ta get married?" he inquired.

"Mm-hmm," Sam said sadly.

"Wow," Jack said. "I'd hate dat."

"Yeah, I hate it too," Sam said angrily. "I hate my parents for making me do it, and I hate _him _for…" she trailed off.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at her. "Hate 'em for what?"

"Nothing," Sam said quietly, clasping her hands together. "He just isn't pleasant."

Jack knew he was engaged, but he found a new feeling for this girl. He had only met her that day and already his heart felt warm. But she was engaged, too, so she couldn't be his.

"Is he mean?" Jack asked.

Sam glanced up at him and then fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dat ain't my business," Jack said.

"Oh no, it's alright, I have nothing to hide. Ryan is dreadful and rude, but I deal with it," Sam told him.

"Sarah – my fiancée – can throw a huge fit ovah da smallest thing," Jack said to Sam. "Sometimes she makes me go crazy."

Sam laughed slightly, and then blushed, looking away. Jack gave her a different feeling, a feeling that she didn't believe existed. Jack was sweet and kind, unlike Ryan who hated her.

"Well, maybe you should try telling her to calm down," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I've tried dat," Jack sighed. "She's insane."

"Well I guess we are just two people caught in a web of confusion," said Sam.

Jack nodded in agreement as they came upon the lodging house. "Well, dis is my stop," he said.

"You're a newsie?" Sam asked.

"Yep, I'm their leadah," Jack said.

"Oh, that's nice. It was nice running into you again." The two said goodbye and then parted for their separate ways.

For six months Sam and Jack _accidentally _ran into each other. Sam found herself always running into Jack, and then talking to him for hours. Sure, it caused her to get hurt, but she didn't care. She loved being with Jack, and even admitted to herself that she was growing attached to the newsie leader.

Jack had a feeling that this Ryan character wasn't treating Sam right, but he couldn't go and judge someone like that. He grew to like Sam with a passion that he didn't even know was real. Sarah was like a wall between him and Sam, and she wouldn't let him by.

Jack followed Sam into her parent's house, where they sat and talked for hours in the living room. Her parents were out and about, and she didn't have to see Ryan today.

"Dis is a nice place," Jack said, studying the house.

"I guess," Sam said with a shrug. She smiled at Jack and then settled herself onto the couch.

Jack sat in one of the chairs and continued to look around. "So, got anythin planned for tha weekend?" Jack asked.

"Not that I know of," Sam told him.

Just as their conversation became good, the front door opened and then slammed. Sam furrowed her eyebrows and got to her feet.

The door to the living room burst open and an angry looking Ryan stormed in.

"Where were you?" Ryan wanted to know, pointing at Sam, not even noticing Jack.

"What?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be with me at my parent's for dinner!" Ryan shouted.

He then noticed Jack and his eyes flared. "Who is he?" he demanded.

"Ryan, this is my friend Jack," she said.

"You're cheating on me?" Ryan yelled.

"No! Ryan I would never-"

"Shut up you crazy woman!" Ryan screamed, slapping Sam hard across the face.

Jack immediately jumped to his feet and furiously pushed Ryan against the wall.

"Anyone ever teach ya not to hit a woman?" Jack hissed. Ryan growled, and Jack's fist collided with his jaw.

Sam clasped her hands over her mouth and watched as Jack continued to beat Ryan senseless.

"Jack! Jack, my parents are here!" Sam exclaimed. She ran up to Jack and willed him to stop, and once he did she grasped his hand and pulled him out of the door and further into the house.

She ran up the stairs and to her room, and slammed her door closed.

"The window," she said, pointing to it. Her and Jack pulled on the window and it barely budged, and the two slipped out onto the fire escape.

Sam grabbed hold of Jack's hand again and the two of them raced down the fire escape. Sam knew that her father would explode if he knew about Jack, and then he'd probably let Ryan do whatever he wanted with her. Sam didn't want that.

Running through the streets of Manhattan, Sam and Jack couldn't cease their laughing. They soon slowed down to a walk, still griping the other's hand.

"I can't believe you did that," Sam laughed, leaning a bit on Jack.

Jack glanced over at her, grinning. "It's wrong ta hit a goil," he said.

Sam shook her head and took a deep breath. "Did you see the look on Ryan's face? He was so scared!"

"Yeah, but what'll happen ta you when ya go back?" Jack asked. He hoped she'd say she couldn't go back, and that she'll hang with him for awhile, but she didn't.

"I'll probably just get in a lot of trouble," she said with a sigh.

"Well, ya don't hafta go back ya know," Jack told her.

Sam sighed once more and slowed her pace. "Yes Jack, I do," she told him.

"But Sammy-"

"I can't disobey them. They're my parents. As much as I hate them for making me marry Ryan, they're still the ones who raised me," Sam whispered.

"But Ryan's gonna hoit ya," said Jack.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," Sam assured him.

"Well, you shouldn't hafta be," Jack told her. He stopped walking and faced her. He smiled warmly and stared down at her.

"You're sweet Jack, you really are," Sam told him as she finally let go of his hand. "I'm glad I met you."

Jack nodded in agreement and sighed. "Yeah, I thought I'd be doomed forever with Sarah bein da only goil I talked to," he laughed.

Sam grinned and shrugged. "I'm surprised; a guy with your looks and honesty I guessed that you'd have many women to talk to," she said.

"Nah," Jack said, waving it away. "Sarah don't allow me ta talk ta any goils. She doesn't know that I talk to you."

"Oh," Sam said, turning and beginning to walk again.

Jack was at her side once more. "My dream is ta go to Santa Fe. Ya know, be free," he told Sam.

"Santa Fe? Sounds pleasant," Sam said. "Why don't you go there?"

"Sarah," Jack sighed. "I came back for her, and now I regret it."

"Wow," Sam said. "I've always wanted to get away to a nice and beautiful place like Santa Fe. But that's only a dream."

"Dreams do come true ya know," Jack said. "If you really believe."

Sam looked up at him, green eyes gleaming. "I do believe," she whispered.

Jack met her eyes and a smile spread across his lips. "So do I," he said. At that moment in time Jack forgot who this Sarah girl was, and was lost deep within Sam's eyes. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even the thought of being engaged.

Sam looked away first, blushing red. Why did this boy have to be so perfect? Jack was everything she had ever dreamed of and a lot more. He was like an angel, coming to her rescue, but one thing stood in the way: Ryan.

"Jack, what is Santa Fe like?" Sam asked.

"Oh it's beautiful," Jack told her. "It's like a dream. Bein out west and livin freely, it's amazing."

"I want to go," Sam said. "Anywhere is better than here."

"Agreed," Jack laughed.

Sam and Jack didn't know where they were going, but they didn't have a care in the world. Being away from chaos was better than anything.

"Sam?" Jack said, glancing down at the brunette.

"Hmm?"

"Do you…wanna marry Ryan?" he asked.

"No," Sam breathed. "Do you want to marry Sarah?"

"Not anymore," Jack said. He then stopped walking, and so did Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking at him oddly.

A small smile played at Jack's lips as he laughed slightly. "I jus' realized how stupid all this is," he said.

"What?" Sam asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I hate Sarah; you hate Ryan, how stupid is that?" Jack sounded a bit crazy, but it made Sam laugh.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging.

Jack sighed and stepped forward slowly. "And I'd be stupid if I let ya marry Ryan," he whispered.

Sam opened her mouth to comment, but Jack quickly silenced her with his lips. It wasn't what he had expected to do, but he did it. It was a sudden reflex, but it felt wonderful.

After a few seconds of Jack's kiss, he pulled away and searched Sam's eyes.

"I…I…" Sam was lost of words. Jack put his finger to her lips and smiled warmly.

"Come with me," he whispered.

"Where?" Sam asked confusedly.

"To Santa Fe," Jack said.

"Jack, I'm engaged," said Sam, showing Jack the ring on her left hand. Jack gently grabbed her hand and pulled the ring off, and lazily threw it behind him.

"Not anymore you ain't," he said. "Now come with me."

"Jack, you're engaged."

"Well, I don't wanna be!" Jack said.

Sam laughed slightly and ran a hand through her hand. "You've got to be crazy," she said. The sudden urge to feel his lips once more rose in her and made her grin. Never in her life has she felt such an intense feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she liked it.

"Come with me," Jack whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Okay," Sam whispered back. "I'll come with you."

Jack grinned and once again brushed his lips against hers, and felt more butterflies in his stomach.

The next morning the couple left for Santa Fe, not even glancing back at their once terrible lives.

Two years later they married and had a little boy…

**Author note: Okay, so, this was a small Jack story for you Jack lovers. Now, GO READ MY OTHER STORIES!**


End file.
